This invention pertains to switching jacks for the telecommunication, data, and video transmission industries. More particularly, this invention pertains to a DSX module containing removable switching jacks.
In the telecommunications industry, modules having switching jacks for performing inter-connect and cross-connect functions are well known. An example of such is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,104 to Willams et al dated Mar. 21, 1989. With reference to FIG. 5 of the ""104 patent, two jacks 144 are mounted in the interior of a housing and permanently connected to cables 82, 84, 86, 88 which extend rearwardly from the jacks to connectors 74, 76, 78, 80 on a rear panel of the module housing.
The jacks used in inter-connect and cross-connect modules are well known switching jacks. In addition to those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,104, switching coax jacks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,968 to Burroughs dated Jun. 7, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,491 to Louwagie et al dated Sep. 20, 1994 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,378 to the Seiceanu dated Sep. 21, 1993. Both of the ""491 and ""378 patents teach jack modules which include not only switching components but monitor ports for permitting monitoring functions without signal interruption.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,062 to Burroughs, a jack module 10 is received by a chassis 12. Jack module 10 mates with a rear interface 400. Rear interface 400 includes conductors 42, 43 which are electrically connected when a jack module 10 is not inserted within chassis 12.
Switching coax jacks are known which include center conductors which are divided into front and rear portions as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,096 to Ogren. The rear portions include movable springs to separate the rear portions 50, 52 from the front portions 42, 44. A V-shaped switching spring 70 connects the rear portions. Levers 90, 92 push the rear portions out of connection with the switching spring and into connection with the front portions upon insertion of plugs into forward ports of the jack.
Commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/808,086 concerns a module 10 with two removable front switching jacks 14, 14xe2x80x2. This allows replacement of the switching jacks, rather than the entire jack module to allow for upgrades for the switching jack or replacement of the jack in the event of failure of any one of the two switching jacks. Also, as telecommunications facilities are being developed, it is desirable to pre-cable and install modules without the need for having switching jacks present during the cabling. Then, when use of the module is desired including its switching jack function, the individual switching jacks can be added.
There is a continuing need for DSX modules including removable jacks.
According to preferred embodiments of the present invention, a switching coax jack module is disclosed which includes a housing having walls defining an interior. The walls define first and second recesses disposed along the front end of the module, each sized for receiving a jack. Coax cable connectors are secured to an end wall of the housing. Sliding coax connectors are mounted on the interior in communication with the recesses. The sliding coax connectors connect with the coax cable connectors on the end walls. Each of the sliding coax connectors is adapted to slidably receive an individual one of a mating connector of the jacks. Jacks are provided each having a jack body sized to be received within the recesses. Mating connectors are provided on rear walls of the jack bodies and positioned to slidably mate with the sliding coax connectors as the jack body is inserted into the recess. Preferably, the mating connectors on the jack bodies are configured as ports. Preferably, the jack body includes a projecting post for receipt in a recess of the module. Preferably, the sliding coax connectors of the module are positioned on a separate rear interface unit mountable to the housing. The rear interface unit can be constructed as a straight pass through between the front and the rear of the unit between the coax cable connectors secured to the end wall of the housing and the sliding coax connectors of the rear interface unit. Alternatively, the rear interface unit can be provided with a switch activated by insertion of the jack, such as by the post. The switch normally electrically connects the coax cable connectors when one of the jack bodies is not received in the respective recess. The switch opens the connection upon insertion of the jack body. In one embodiment, both sliding coax connectors are disconnected from the coax cable connectors when the jack body is not received in the respective recess. In an alternative embodiment, one of the coax cable connectors is continuously connected to the respective sliding coax connector. Such an embodiment may avoid a loss of data from one circuit breaking the loop path before the other circuit opens the through path.